Não seremos enganados novamente!
by Angel Pink
Summary: Independência, essa é a palavra-chave que ela precisa conquistar. Fic Ua. Resposta ao 2  roaund do desafio da Margarida.


**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**

**Crédito total a banda The Who pela melodia e composição da letra.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Won't Get Fooled Again**_

_**(Não seremos enganados novamente)**_

**We'll be fighting in the streets**

**With our children at our feet**

**And the MORALS that they worship will be gone**

**And the men Who spurred us on**

**Sit in judgment of all wrong**

"**they decide" and the shotgun sings the song**

_**Estaremos lutando nas ruas**_

_**Com os nossos filhos em nossos pés**_

_**E a moral que eles pregam, irá sumir**_

_**E os homens que nos incitaram**_

_**Julgam que todos estão errados**_

_**Eles decidem e as espingardas cantam o som**_

**Diário de Jane, 27 Junho de 1946, Londres.**

"_É chegado mais um dia e eu estou aqui, sentada em uma cadeira, escrevendo em meu precioso bloco de papel e olhando para os que estão em minha volta. O bar está movimentado hoje, alguns já estão bêbados, o fedor insuportável de tabaco faz com que meu estômago de voltas, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, preciso beber algo."_

Levantando da cadeira, Jane vai até o balcão e faz seu pedido.

- Ei cara, pode me servir um pouco de Rum? – anotando algo sem prestar atenção em quem a atendia.

O homem másculo que estava de costas para ela, rapidamente gira os calcanhares e a encara com expressão séria.

- Você vai me atender ou nã... – Jane finalmente o encara e quando seus olhos fixam nele, ela perde a fala. – _"Aí meu Deus, que homem é esse?"_

Se alguém falasse que existe deuses gregos na terra com certeza esse homem seria um deles. Alto, moreno, com um par de olhos negros e misteriosos que faria qualquer mulher se arrastar por ele, possuidor de uma cabeleira escura e cheia, não muito curta e um pouco bagunçada, boca levemente carnuda e avermelhada e para encerrar tinha um corpo bem definido.

- Acho melhor não baixinha. – diz ele.

- Que? Escuta aqui meu chapa, eu não sou baixinha coisa nenhuma! – Jane engrossa a voz e se enfurece.

- Moças como você não deveriam vir a este tipo de local. Por que não volta pra casa e ajuda a mamãe nos tricôs?

- Eu sou homem seu bastardo. E se você não servir logo essa maldita bebida... – Jane puxa uma faca de dentro da sua bota. – Não me responsabilizo por o que irá acontecer aqui.

- Você. Com essa faquinha. Acha que está me assustando?

- Talvez com uma faquinha não... – puxando dessa vez, um pequeno revolver da cintura e apontando para o homem. – Minha paciência tem limites. – Jane.

- E aí Shura? Opa! Manda mais bebidas pro seu velho amigão. – um bêbado se aproxima e tenta se firmar no balcão.

- É pra já. – Shura enche uma caneca de vinho e ao mesmo tempo fica observando a jovem.

- Ah Shura. – pronunciando o nome dele com ironia. – Não se esqueça da minha bebida, tá?

Logo após ser servida, Jane continua a escrever no seu bloco de papel.

"_Homens. Seres estúpidos e ignorantes. Acham que mulheres são objetos de prazeres para se satisfazerem e depois as descartarem. Grande erro. Sou uma mulher. E digo com orgulho, já que a minha vida está uma verdadeira maré de a essa cidade com um propósito, ser alguém superior a esse bando de machistas. Luto por uma causa justa. Os meus antepassados sofreram com a grande revolução industrial e até hoje a linhagem da minha família está sob comando do governo. Fomos expulsos do campo. Para que? Continuar a mesma coisa que meus, digamos tataravós, faziam. Tivemos que vir para a cidade. Mas o que isso resultou? __Muitas horas de trabalho,trabalho infantil, exploração das mulheres, os baixos salários, o desemprego periódico, enfim, um verdadeiro inferno. Eu, Jane Stuart, me visto como homem, porque quero ser como eles,já que parecem ter mais direitos. Mesmo que isso parta meu coração, porque minha alma é feminina. Só que meu propósito vem em primeiro lugar. Ser reconhecida e viver em um lugar com direitos iguais entre homens e mulheres."_

**I'll tip my hat to the new constitution**

**Take a "bow" for the new revolution**

**Smile and grin "to" the "changes" all around**

"**Pick up" my guitar and play**

**Just like yesterday**

**Then I"ll get on my kness and pray**

**We don't get fooled again**

_**Eu tirarei meu chapéu para a nova constituição**_

_**Prestarei reverência a nova revolução**_

_**Sorrindo sem graça pelas mudanças em minha volta**_

_**Pego minha guitarra e toco**_

_**Exatamente como ontem**_

_**Aí me ajoelho e rezo**_

_**Não seremos enganados novamente**_

**The change, it had to come**

**We knew it all along**

**We were liberated from the fold, that's all**

**And the world looks just the same**

**And history ain't changed**

'**Cause the banners, they WERE flown in the**

**LAST war**

_**A mudança, ela tinha que vir**_

_**Nós sabíamos disso o tempo todo**_

_**Nós fomos libertados do curral, isto é tudo**_

_**E o mundo parece sempre o mesmo**_

_**E a história não muda**_

_**Porque os banners, eles estavam lançados na**_

_**ÚLTIMA guerra**_

**Diário de Jane, 29 de Junho de 1946, Londres.**

"_É noite, acabo de chegar a uma pensão pequena. Passei o dia procurando algum serviço nesta cidade e então eu encontrei um emprego que parece ter surgido como uma luva para minhas mãos. Pelo que meu chefe disse, eu sou uma jornalista, ou melhor, __um__ jornalista. Esse ramo em que trabalho é muito perigoso, pois usamos o jornal como veículo de desmascaramento contra o excesso abusivo do governo ao proletariado. Tenho uma coluna especial em que ajudo a dar forças aos reformistas. Uso sempre um pseudônimo ao encerrar as mensagens: Andarilho Justiceiro. Se descobrirem quem sou, acho que me matam. Porém, não ligo a mínima para as ameaças. Descobri que meu pai morreu. Excesso de trabalho. Definitivamente agora estou sozinha nesse mundão, já que minha mãe falecerá assim que nasci. Minha única família agora é o meu chefe, seu nome é Dohko, ele é chinês. O que diabos um chinês iria caçar aqui em Londres? Realmente eu não sei. Nós dois damos muito certo, até demais, eu acho. Ele não sabe que sou uma mulher. Dizendo o próprio que me vê como um irmão. Não sei como ainda ele não descobriu que sou uma garota, me chamo de mulher porque acho que já sou. Posso ter cara de menininha, mas minha cabeça já é bem crescidinha. Tenho o que, 20 anos. Fisicamente sou baixa, faço o tipo corpo violão, tenho pele alva, olhos castanhos dourados, cabelos longos, lisos e escuros. Sempre dou um jeito de esconder meus volumosos seios e..."_

Alguém interrompe Jane, colocando uma mão por detrás de seu ombro esquerdo.

- Olha vejam só... Jake. – Dohko. – O que faz aqui meu jovem?

- E aí chefe! – Jane engrossa a voz e rapidamente fecha seu bloco de papel.

- Não vai responder minha pergunta? – Dohko senta de frente da mesa em que Jane está sentada.

- Q-que pergunta? – Jane engole seco.

- Oras, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Dohko.

- Ah, bem, eu estou morando nessa pensão agora. Cheguei hoje nela. – Jane.

- Que engraçado, eu também estou morando nessa pensão. – Dohko.

Jane arregala os olhos.

- Sério? – Jane. "- _Oh, droga!"_

- Ahãm. – Dohko. – Ah, tenho uma grande notícia para te dar.

- Diga chefe. – Jane se anima.

- O presidente Saga morreu e dizem que foi por problemas cardíacos. – Dohko.

- Que maravilha! – Jane comemora com a voz um pouco alta.

- Fala baixo Jake. – Dohko a repreende.

- Perdão chefe, é muita felicidade. Então quer dizer que pode entrar um presidente melhor do que ele e fazer esse sistema rigoroso ir para o brejo? – Jane.

- Não sei. – Dohko. – Mas parece que já estão vendo quem será o sucessor dele.

- Uau. – Jane. – Que ótima noticia. Merecemos uma comemoração não?

- Amanhã Jake. Guarde esse seu espírito arrebatador para amanhã. – Dohko sorrindo para ela.

- Então tá. Já vou dormir. – Jane recolhendo seu bloco. – Boa noite chefe.

- Boa noite pra você também jovem Jake. – Dohko.

**I'll tip my hat to the new constitution**

**Take a "bow" for the new revolution**

**Smile and grin "to" the "changes" all around**

"**Pick up" my guitar and play**

**Just like yesterday**

**Then I'll get on my kness and pray**

**We don't get fooled again**

_**Eu tirarei meu chapéu para a nova constituição**_

_**Prestarei reverência a nova revolução**_

_**Sorrindo sem graça pelas mudanças em minha volta**_

_**Pego minha guitarra e toco**_

_**Exatamente como ontem**_

_**Aí me ajoelho e rezo**_

_**Não seremos enganados novamente**_

**No,no**

_**Não, não**_

**Diário de Jane, 30 de Junho de 1946, Londres.**

"_Ah, que belo dia. Estou tão animada hoje. Não vejo a hora de publicar a notícia de ontem. Engraçado, eu sonhei com meu chefe e o mais estranho de tudo é que eu estava vestida como mulher. Dohko me olhava de uma maneira diferente, não sei explicar direito como era, eu também estava olhando para ele com esse mesmo olhar. Sei lá, parecia cheio de desejo e quintas intenções. Acho que estou delirando. Bom, já tomei café e estou indo agora para meu serviço. Até breve."_

Jane sai da pensão e de uma hora para outra ela começa a correr pelas ruas, estava muito ansiosa para chegar logo ao trabalho. Quando Jane entrou no recinto se deparou com um Dohko sério e pensativo.

- O que houve chefe? – Jane.

- Parece que quem vai comandar Reino Unido agora será uma pessoa próxima dos ideais dele. – Dohko.

- Como assim? E isso vai melhorar ou piorar? – Jane.

- Infelizmente não sei Jake. – Dohko.

Jane senta do lado de Dohko e sem percebe acaba segurando nas mãos dele.

- E agora Dohko? – Jane.

- Uou, o que foi Jake. – Dohko levanta assustado e rapidamente puxa suas mãos das de Jane. – Estou te estranhando com esse comportamento.

**I'll move myself and my family aside**

**If we happen to be left half alive**

**I'll get my papers and smile al the sky**

**For I know that the hypnotized never lie**

_**Eu saio com minha família de lado**_

_**Caso aconteça de sairmos meio vivo**_

_**Eu pegarei todos meus documentos e sorrirei aos céus**_

_**Embora eu saiba que os hipnotizados nunca mentem**_

**Do ya**

**Yeah**

_**Sim**_

_**Yeah**_

**There's nothing in the streets**

**Looks any different to me**

**And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye**

**And the parting on the right**

**And the beards have all grown longer overnight**

_**Não há nada nas ruas**_

_**Parece diferente para mim**_

_**E as propagandas estão repletas**_

_**E a parte da esquerda**_

_**É agora parte da direita**_

_**E as barbas tornaram-se grandes de repente**_

- Perdão Dohko. É que hoje estou emotiva. – Jane.

- Emotiva? – Dohko se assusta ainda mais.

- Quer dizer, emotivo! Ai meu Deus. – Jane. –Tudo está uma confusão!

- Jake... – Dohko começa a ficar nervoso.

- Olha quer saber chefe vou lhe contar logo a verdade. Eu sou uma mulher. – Jane se desfaz da sua peruca. – Sabe por quê? Porque quero ser tratada nesse país como uma pessoa normal. Que tem direitos para dizer o que bem pode. Que pode trabalhar quando se quer ser uma mulher independente. – Jane retira o paletó, a camisa, o pequeno bigode falso e só fica com as calças e a faixa que sustenta seus seios. – Por tudo isso e muito mais, eu quero ser livre Dohko, não quero ser nenhum modelo de capricho no fogão para a sociedade.

- Jesus Cristo... – murmura Dohko.

- E agora que recebo essa notícia, estou... Confusa. Porque tenho medo de Londres continuar na maneira como ela está. Não quero perder mais as últimas esperanças que tenho. – Jane começa a chorar.

Sem saber o que fazer, Dohko se aproxima dela e a abraça.

- Sabia que minha única família é você? – Jane.

- Oh garota. Você é louca. – Dohko.

- Ah e meu nome é Jane. – Jane se desprende do abraço de Dohko e limpa os olhos com os pulsos cerrados. – Não vai me despedir né?

- Não Jane. – sorrindo. – Não posso perder um jornalista, quer dizer, uma jornalista tão... – Dohko acaba se perdendo nas palavras.

Jane caí na gargalhada.

- Vista logo algo por cima dessas tiras. – Dohko virá de costas para ela. – Está quase nua.

- Ihh, relaxa chefe, não é porque agora que você sabe a verdade que tem que ficar com todo esse cavalheirismo pra cima de mim. – Jane.

- Jane, larga de ser teimosa e vista algo. Rápido. – Dohko.

Jane vai até ele e os dois ficam cara a cara.

- Ficou doida garota? – Dohko vermelho.

- Você me acha bonita chefe? – Jane.

- Santo Cristo. – murmurra Dohko.

- Sabe, eu sonhei com você ontem a noite, enquanto dormia. – Jane percorre o dedo indicador pelo belo rosto de Dohko.

- Pará com isso Jane. Você é uma adolescente aos meus olhos. – Dohko.

- SShhh. – pousando o dedo nos lábios de Dohko. – Adolescente não, mulher sim! – Jane ataca a boca dele com um beijo avassalador e fatal.

Dohko segura na nuca de Jane e aprofunda o beijo. Jane chupa sua língua e deixa-o inebriado. Se acomodando no chão, as carícias vão ficando cada vez mais quente. Retirando a faixa dos seios de Jane, Dohko vai descendo o beijo pelo pescoço, depois pelos ombros e logo após toma um dos seios com a boca, provocando-a com a língua em uma carícia sensual e enlouquecedora. Sem querer Jane deixar escapar dos lábios um gemido rouco.

Jane volta a beijá-lo e com as mãos trêmulas ela tenta retirar o cinto que prendia a calça dele. Dohko a ajuda e a peça acaba caindo no chão. Ele faz o mesmo com a calça dela. Dando leves mordidas na orelha do libriano, Jane desabotoa a camisa e passa as mãos pelo abdômen bem definido de Dohko. Sem mais espera os dois retiram as últimas peças das roupas.

Dohko introduz seu membro rígido na doce vagina de Jane. As investidas vão ficando mais fortes. Jane vai gemendo cada vez mais deliciada. Finalmente chega o ápice do prazer. Exausto, Dohko encosta sua testa na de Jane e ambos selam o ato com um beijo quente.

**I'll tip my hat to the new constitution**

**Take a "bow" for the new revolution**

**Smile and grin "to" the "changes" all around**

"**Pick up" my guitar and play**

**Just like yesterday**

**Then I'll get on my kness and pray**

**We don't get fooled again**

_**Eu tirarei meu chapéu para a nova constituição**_

_**Prestarei reverência a nova revolução**_

_**Sorrindo sem graça pelas mudanças em minha volta**_

_**Pego minha guitarra e toco**_

_**Exatamente como ontem**_

_**Aí me ajoelho e rezo**_

_**Não seremos enganados novamente**_

**Diário de Jane, 7 de Julho de 1946, Londres.**

"_Pausa no serviço, estou descansando nesse exato momento. Como não agüento ficar longe do meu diário, resolvi escrever um pouco. Eu e Dohko estamos juntos desde a minha revelação. Acho que encontrei a pessoa ideal para mim, que me respeita e me aceita como quero! Parece que nosso jornal está ganhando mais repercussão. Ele acaba de ser mandado também para outros países vizinhos. Estou tão orgulhosa. Ainda não sabemos quem é o nosso presidente. O proletariado está cada vez mais preocupado. E eu também. Torço muito para que quem reger nosso país seja uma pessoa honesta. Londres está crescendo cada vez mais rápido. Várias invenções se sucederam no exterior e por aqui também. A última notícia que recebemos sobre essas invenções foi que os norte-americanos John Mauchly e John Eckart criaram um aparelho chamado computador. Parece ser bastante interessante."_

- Jane? – Dohko chega ao local de trabalho assustado.

- Oi amor. – Jane. – O que houve?

- Acabo de receber a notícia de quem será nosso futuro presidente. – Dohko.

-Minha nossa! Quem é? – Jane.

- Kanon, o irmão gêmeo do ex-presidente Saga. – Dohko.

**Don't get fooled again, no, no**

**Yeah**

**Mett the new boss**

**Same as the old boss**

_**Não seremos enganados novamente, não, não**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Conheça o novo chefe**_

_**O mesmo como o velho chefe**_

_-x-x-x-_

* * *

><p>Hey Sheila, aqui está a fic. Demorei, mas, escrevi. Agosto (na verdade, DESgosto)está sendo um mês muito corrido. Fiquei atoladíssima na escola. O livro de ouro saiu na minha turma, eu não sei AINDA que vestido vou mandar fazer para minha formatura, já que minha cidadezinha não está com vestidos bonitos ¬¬, peguei uma gripe HORROROSA que não me deixava nem aproximar do PC. Dores de cabeça, nariz congestionado, tosse feia... Sem contar dos testes escolares que tive que fazer! Deus é pai O.o<p>

Espero que tenha gostado, ah e sobre o hentai... to pra enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco, Angelmorrendodevergonha!

**GALERA TO DE VOLTA COM MAIS DESAFIOS \o/**

_Beijos!_


End file.
